


new year new love

by maribats



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22057543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maribats/pseuds/maribats
Summary: guess who got their shit together and made one final daminette december prompt? ME! ITS ME!!!
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 167





	new year new love

**Author's Note:**

> guess who got their shit together and made one final daminette december prompt? ME! ITS ME!!!

_Alright folks! Thirty more minutes till midnight! What are your new year's resolution?_ The host said in the background.

“To never get into a relationship again.” Marinette murmured to herself while taking a sip of her champagne.

The holidays suck, Marinette thought to herself. Marinette used to love the holidays. She loved the idea of spending time with her significant other and going out on a late evening stroll huddling together to gather up some warmth. She loved baking holiday cookies and getting into a heated food fight with them that ended with sweet kisses. But that all changed when she finally broke away from her toxic relationship with Adrien Agreste. She thought Adrien was the one for her. She was in for it deep. But I guess Adrien didn’t feel the same way about her. Their relationship was sweet at first but took a great turn for the worst. When they first started to date they were inseparable but they slowly started to drift.

_“Adrien! Im home!” Marinette yelled from the doorway. There was no response. **Maybe he's busy** , Marinette thought to herself. She quickly placed her bags on their kitchen counter when she noticed his keys were missing. **Well that's weird**. She made her way to their shared room, she opened her closet to change into something more comfortable when she noticed all of his belongings were gone. Now she was worried. She quickly ran out of the room and searched their apartment. Every single thing Adrien owned was missing. Finally she looked at the dining room table and their sat a letter and his engagement ring. Marinette slowly reached for the letter. She quickly shriveled to the ground trying to silence her sobs. On the letter in cursive were the words:_

I'm sorry.

After a few hours of crying a knock was heard from the door. Marinette quickly wiped off the dry tears from her face and quickly opened the door. There stood Damian Wayne. Marinette's best friend.

_“D-Dami.” Marinette said while jumping into his arms._

_“Angel? What's wrong?”_

_“A-Adrien! H-he left!” She cried out. “I knew our relationship has been bumpy but I didn't think he would actually leave!”_

_“It's going to be ok Angel.” Damian said while rubbing her back. “Why don't we head back into the apartment ok? I'll help you get cleaned up and we can talk.”_

_“O-Ok.”_

Damian told Marinette countless of times to leave Adrien. He had seen this coming and prepared. Well he thought he was prepared but when he saw his angel break down in his arms he completely lost it. How could a selfish person like Adrien hurt Marinette?

_Damian was going to skin the stingy cat._

“What did you say Angel?” Damian questioned.

“Oh! Damian I didn't hear you come in! Nothing! I said nothing!” She said while chugging her champagne.

“To never get into a relationship again. I heard you Mari. And why is that?” Damian teased.

“What! I didn't say that!” Marinette screamed while once again chugging down her drink.

“Calm down Mari. I don't want you drowning.” Damian said while pushing away the glass.

“Sorry… Its just that Adrien… I still think about what he did to me. I don't know if I'll be able to handle that again.”

“How do you know that you'll have to go through that again?” He questioned.

“I… I don't know? I just don't want to be in love again… even though I am falling hard right now for you....” Marinette said while whispering the last part.

After the Adrien incident Marinette and Damian were inseparable. Damian did not leave his best friends side once after the break up. He just wanted to be nice and show his love for his best friend. He didn't mean to fall head over heels for her. I mean who wouldn't love Marinette. She was the sweetest little thing you could ever meet! She had the cutest button nose and her freckles. God her freckles they were adorable. But he wouldn't regret falling for her, and it seems like he wasn't the only person falling either.

“Falling for me hard huh?” Damian said while moving closer. “I didn't know you felt like that Mari.”

“I-I didn't say that!” Marinette said while pushing him away and turning around so he couldn't see her blushing crazily.

“Calm down Mari. I'm sorry I was teasing! But you wouldn't be the only one to be falling either…” Damian trailed off and began to rub his neck.

“I'm sorry?”

“Well.. Marinette. I like you. Heck I have always liked you. You're so sweet and nice. You're absolutely stunning and cute. You see the bright side in everything even if there's none! You're amazing.” Damian said gathering her hands in his.

“You- You really think that?” Marinette questioned.

“I do Marinette. I really do.”

“Wow.. Dami. I- I like you too. Ever since the Adrien incident I have been on the edge but whenever I think about getting into a new relationship, all I could think about was you. You are so caring towards me. You're gentle and easy to talk to. You have always been there for me when no one else was. You were there for me when Lila lies got out of hand and when no one believed me or even defended me. I never properly thanked you for that so.. Thank you Dami.”

“I-I don't know what to say. I'm so glad you feel the same way Angel. I thought this could ruin our relationship.”

“I'm glad too...:”

_Alright folks in about 30 seconds the ball will be dropping and the start of the new year will begin! Gather your loved ones and get ready!_

“Wow time sure does fly by.” Marinette said.

“Ya. It really does.”

“Marinette?” Damian questioned.

“Yes Dami?” Marinette turned towards him.

“Can I try something?” He said while moving closer to hold her face in his hands.

“Ya..” She said while moving closer.

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

_Happy New Year!_

Their lips met.

The kiss was sweet and slow. They slowly pulled away from each other while keeping eye contact.

_Maybe having a romance with Damian Wayne wouldn't be half bad._


End file.
